blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Survival chapters 6-10
Animal Survival is a story written by Forestflame1. Its about teens who have been transformed into hybrids and are sent out to Survive. Chapter 6(Spidersong) “Sorry, what?!” Spidersong exclaimed. She was not about to be sent out into the wilderness, with zero experience. No way! But before she knew it, the megaphone had suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone in the forest. “Great! Just great! This has to be the best day of my life!” Cheetahspark said sarcastically Then suddenly, a net streaked down, faster than a comet and snatched up Aquavria, Crater, Catrina Galaxy and Golden. “Catrina! Come back!” Ottersong screamed. But everyone knew it was hopeless, as Catrina and the rest were carried away, into the sky. Blueheart was the first to speak up. “I have done a bit of survival training, and nothing says standing around and talking is helpful. Let’s make a camp. We have approximately 8 hours until dusk. Come on people!” There were murmurs of agreement, with Spidersong’s amongst them. Spidersong liked Blueheart. Then, Fame spoke up: “Ok! But what should we do? Make groups. We don’t know what to do!” “Fine. Ok so, Fame, are you good at archery? If so, take Spidersong and Ottersong to hunt and find food.” Fame nodded. She grabbed the bow that she had found and some arrows. Spidersong grabbed her pocket knife and Ottersong also had one. “This isn’t going to be punny... knot at all.” Spidersong murmured. Then they set off into the Redwood forest. They walked for a while and passed a river. Quickly, Ottersong transformed into a Otter and dove into the river. She came out a few minutes later, with a few fish in her mouth that Spidersong identified as trout. Suddenly, Fames ears were pointed forward, signaling Spidersong to follow. Fame crept forward, Spidersong close behind. Then, Spidersong saw what Fame meant. There were a heard of deer! The perfect prey. Spidersong nodded and Fame shot an arrow. The deer that the arrow hit was a male. It collapsed in pain and Spidersong surged forward, the other deer fleeing. Spidersong killed the deer in a quick blow of her knife, and she and Fame carried the deer towards Blueheart, and Ottersong carried her fish. In the meantime, there was a little fort made out of long branches. Everyone ate and then they went to bed. The last thing Spidersong though was: I wonder what will happen tomorrow..... Chapter 7 Spidersong woke to the sound of tails swishing, logs thumping and the voice of Cheetahspark waking her up. It had been a month since they had been sent out into the wild. They had time to build, so they had moved to an island surrounded by water. There, everyone had built their own hut, but some had decided to share. There was also the meeting place, the fireplace and the medical center. There was also a prey place. Blueheart had been declared leader, but some didn't like that. "Gooooooooood morning Spooder! Meeting call from the boss! So go go go and get up! Everyone is up and well......' the voice of Cheetahspart came from nowwhere Blue and Misty Moors spotted some strange thing on guard patrol. I think we have to move...." Chapter 8 Just then, there was a loud conch shell blowing in the distance. Fame turned around and left her logs for the new den on the ground. They were living on a piece of land surrounded by river. There were logs, very big rocks and tree stump everywhere. They had made dens out of the logs and rocks. Almost everyone had a special way to get around the river. Except the enemies. The conshshell noise got louder. Everyone was outside. Misty Moors, Blue , Spooder, Cheetah and Otter and Fame. Otter said: “ I can scout ahead with my Otter-form, Blue! But I need to tell you something. Everyone, 3 days ago, I was going to get Spiderwebs for Misty Moors but because I couldn’t find any, I had to go to the Mapleforest. “ shocked gasps came from everyone. Redwood forest was so big (30km), that it would take 10 hours to walk to Maple forest. “So that’s why you weren’t in the den at that time! “, exclaimed Cheetahspark. Otter ignored the astounded gasps and continued:” Anyway, while I was in Maple forest, I saw someone. Or rather something. I saw a centaur. It was a beautiful dappledgray mare . But it didn’t look mythical. I-it looked like one of us!” Chapter 9 Blue stepped up. The knew this would come. The thing she and Misty Moors had seen was none the less the same dappled gray mare that Otter has described. It indeed had also been one of them. The Clawsurvivors. They were the experiment before them. With the mare had been a Lion. It had also been a clawsurvivor. The clawsurvivors were the inhabitants of Mapleforest. They had been sent a month before the others had arrived. And now, they were in Redwood forest. “Everyone, get a weapon! We don’t have much time! “ Blue commanded. Fame drew her bow. Spidersong had her eight arms ready with knives. Cheetahspark had a spear. Misty Moors, the pacifist , who was also good with plants, transformed into her owl shape and flew into a hole in a tree where she kept all of her medical plants. Otter got her sword and claws ready to fight. There was an eerie silence on the island. Otter transformed into Otter-form and looked at Blue. Blue nodded and Otter silently slipped into the river. Blue saw her swimming downstream, until she was out of sight. A few minutes passed. Then, one by one, Otter led four Animal Hybrids over the log bridge and onto the island. Blue inspected them as they came closer. One was a panther, the other that lion, then came a mained Wolf and finally the dappled grey centaur. The panther was a tall, pale-skinned girl with wavy, light brown hair. Her pitch black tail swished back and forth while her emerald eyes darted around nervously. The lion had curly blonde hair and grass green eyes. With her head raised high, she looked like a real warrior, despite the lack of weapon. The mained Wolf was tall and had straight, fudge colored hair. She looked rather pale, but Blue assumed that that was her regular skin color. The centaur was a dappled gray mare, while her upper body looked completely human. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and slightly wavy jet black hair. She looked like the leader of the clawsurvivors. The centaur looked at Otter and asked:”Well? Where’s your leader?” Chapter 10 Crater was miserable in her tiny cage in the clawsurviors camp in Mapleforest. Her friends here in the other prison cells ( Golden, Aquavria and Catrina) were nice. And from what the clawsurvivors were saying is that her friends who hadn’t stepped into a trap were tress-passing. So this is how it worked in clawsurvivors: There were ranks ( Leader, Deputy, Hunter, Medicine person, Prison keeper) and the lowest rank was prisonkeeper and there was one of those. The leader and the Deputy were the leaders. Hunters were ordinary and Medicine people cared for sick. The people were free, but prison keepers were people who had messed up. The camp was like this: there were 2 Bungalows on the left side of the camp and 2 more on the right side. Each bungalow had two people living inside. The people in the left bungalows were the older people. So the right side bungalow people ( Duskthorn who shared a bungalow with Wrenkit and Snowdapple who shared with Jasminebreeze) Crater however didn’t know the seniors, as they were constantly hunting. The deputy Fallenshadow shared a bungalow with one of them though. “Hey! Here’s your catch of the day! Eat it because this is all you will get.” The voice of the prison guard sounded. Her name was Rosesong, a bat hybrid. Despite her big bat wings, she was super stealthy. Crater groaned. Being in her little wooden cage with a dead squirrel or something reeealy made her day. Crater sat down, lashing her white tiger tail. Just then, Aquavria woke up from a nap. She freaked out when she saw the squirrel. Catrina, the cat hybrid had to smother her giggling. Crater smirked. But then a patrol came back. The glare of the setting sun was hard to see through, but she could just make out the leader and deputy walking towards the leader den. Crater sighed and transformed into a white tiger. She began to eat her squirrel and then settled of to sleep. *Timeskip* Crater awoke to a almost full moon that was setting. On top of a hill, in a ditch it would surprise Crater if one wouldn’t see the moon. Crater sighed. From the Maple forest down below she could hear a lone wolf howling. Crater turned. In the other cages, Aquavria was sleeping in snow leopard form. On Aquavrias right was Golden as human. Her snow leopard ears twitched. Her T-shirt was stained in dirt. Surprisingly Catrina was wide awake, staring into the dawn sky. Her jet black cat sail swished back and forth. She had given Crater her grey fluffy jacket that she wore all the time over her white T-shirt. Crater transformed into a human and shook her hair. Crater stared at the African-American and tapped her shoulder. Crater gave her her jacket back and said her thanks. Soon Catrina was asleep. Suddenly, Crater heard a door open and close. She turned around and stared right into Rosesongs vibrant brown eyes. What was she doing here? She wasn’t supposed to go hunting until the sun was 3 hours way from it’s highest peaks. But maybe- Craters train of thought was interrupted by Rosesongs words: “Listen to me. I hate my small bungalow and my life here. So I will help you escape to Redwoodforest. We leave in two days.” Allegiances Silvershine Clawsurvivors Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Blogfic